This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device comprising a bipolar transistor element. This invention relates also to the semiconductor device.
As will later be described, a conventional semiconductor device of the type described, inevitably has an increased collector-base capacitance C.sub.CB. This is because a base leading polysilicon member is brought into contact with a large area of a planar surface of a base layer in the manner which will also later be described.
Another conventional semiconductor device is disclosed by Katsunobu Ueno et al in CH2515-5 (1987) pages IEDM87-371 to 374-IEDM87 (published by IEEE), under the title of "A SUB-40 PS ECL Circuit at a Switching Current of 1.28MA". In the Ueno et al device, a bipolar transistor also has an increased collector-base capacitance for the similar reason.